Pain Heals at Time
by blackdragon157
Summary: Hana saved a crow from a storm. She didn't realized that it was Toto, a creation with a soul. So, the gang wants to repay Hana for helping Toto. Will she able to open up to the Cat Bureau? Will she close herself from the world? Or have help from a certain crow? TotoxHana


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in "The Cats Return", I only own my character Hana. I've been watching that movie for some time and I thought it was so good that I decided to make a fanfiction about it. I hope that you enjoy it.

The Cats Return

Pain always Heal in Time

"Knock it off!" "You knock it off! Quit being so catty!" Toto said. Toto, the statue crow with a soul, was bickering with Muta, the white cat and was also known as "Renaldo Moon", but he is a little chubby. (Muta: Hey!) (Me:...at least I didn't call you a giant marshmallow or fatso!) Those two usually always fight. "Well, at least I don't look like a giant marshmallow!" "Oh yeah? Well at least I don't have a bird brain!" "You already said that you idiot!" Toto yelled. There, in the tiny house was a cat name Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, a creation just like Toto. If there was any problems that can't be solved, they would follow Muta to the Bureau to seek Baron.

Recently, Baron and the others helped Haru with her problem with the cat king, King of the cat kingdom that tried to marry Haru. Haru was their friend and always visit them. One day, Toto was missing for some time and the others were worried about them. "I wonder where Toto gone to?" Haru asked. "Who knows, maybe bird-brain flying somewhere trying to thank those other bird brains that helped us." Muta said while reading the newspaper. Baron was also concern. "This is unlike Toto to be gone for some time." Baron said while in a deep thought. They suddenly heard flapping. It was Toto. "Toto!" Haru said while smiling. "Sorry if I worried everyone." Toto said while perching on the stone pillar. "It's about time, bird-brain." Muta said. Toto just stared at Muta. Baron then noticed a bandage on his wing. "Did you hurt yourself, Toto?" Baron asked.

Toto stared at his wing. "It's fine. The storm that came last week knocked me out of the sky. When I to fly back to the Bureau, a girl rescued me and nursed me back to health. Usually, people avoid crows, but this girl was different." Toto explained. "A girl?" Baron asked. Toto nodded. "She did seem worried when I crashed. She tried to help me. She just now freed me today because she knew I can fly again." Toto said. "What did the girl looked like?" Haru asked. "She had black hair and blue eyes." Toto said. Haru gasped. "Hana!" Haru said. "A friend of yours, Chicky?" Muta asked. "Yeah. She's in few of my classes. She never talks to anyone. But I remember one day that she helped a lost puppy and found its family. Animals never attack her. Everyone keeps seeing her with a bird with her at lunch break and a black cat is always with her." Haru said.

"I see." Baron said. "Baron, I was wondering. I want to give her my thanks for rescuing me and nursing me back to health." Toto suggested. "That's an excellent idea, Toto. Haru, can you see if you can invite Hana for some tea tomorrow?" Baron asked. "Sure." Haru said while nodding.

Next day, at school, Haru was talking with her best friend Hitomi. Haru then noticed Hana, sitting under a tree alone. A dog was sleeping in her lap. A black cat was right next to her, watching Hana draw. "I'll see you later, Haru." Hitomi said. Haru smiled and waved good-bye to her friend. Haru then walked towards Hana. Hana noticed Haru walking towards her. Hana had black silky hair that falls down perfectly down to her waist. Her saphire blue eyes shined in the sun. She was wearing a black shirt, along with black pants and black high knee boots. "Hey, Hana!" Haru said while smiling. Hana nodded to Haru. She then continued to draw. Haru stared at the drawing. They were pictures of Toto, the crow she rescued. "Those are great drawings, Hana." Haru commented. Hana smiled sweetly. Haru was suprised from her reaction.

"Are you busy today?" Haru asked. Hana shook her head no. "I was wondering...can you come to my friends house for some tea?" Haru asked. Hana stares at Haru shocked. Everyone doesn't invite her to something and this is the first time. Hana smiled and nodded. "Great!" Haru said. After school, Hana walked along side Haru to her friends house. Haru noticed the black cat right beside Hana, trotting right beside her. "Is that your cat?" Haru asked. Hana nodded. "His name is Shadow." Hana said. Haru was shocked. Her voice sounded beautiful. "Hana, how come you don't talk at school?" Haru asked. Hana smiled. "I'll tell you someday, okay?" Hana said. Haru nodded. Shadow, her cat climbed on Hana and sat on her right shoulder, then he ran home.

They reach the cafe'. Hana then notice a big white cat sitting on the chair. Haru smiled. "There he is." Haru whispered to herself. She poked the white cat. He opened his eyes and glares at Haru. "I think he didn't want to be disturbed, Haru." Hana said. The white cat then took off. "Let's go." Haru said. They took many obstacles, but it wasn't slowing them down. Down the alley and the reached a small town. "I didn't know that this place existed." Hana said. They suddenly felt themself shrinking. The buildings were now bigger. "Don't worry. Once we leave, we'll return to normal size." Haru said. Hana nodded. The white cat then sat on the chair, reading the newspaper. Hana was confused.

The door infront of the house they were infront of started to open. There was the Cat Bureau, Baron Humber von Gikkingen. Hana was suprised. He was wearing a white suit with a red vest underneath it. He was wearing gloves. He had orange fur and emeral green eyes that seem calm and comforting. "Welcome miss Haru. This might be miss Hana, perhaps?" Baron asked. Haru nodded. Hana saw him walk towards her. "My name is Baron Humber von Gikkingen, but you may call me Baron if you wish." Baron said while bowing. "My name is Hana. It is nice to meet you, Baron." Hana said while bowing back. "There is someone here that is waiting to meet you." Baron said while pointing at the crow statue. The statue then came to life, into a black crow. "This is Toto, he's a creation with a soul, just like me." Baron said.

Toto then glided down to where the others were. "He wants to thank you for saving him that day." Baron said. Hana then was shocked. "That crow...that was you?" Hana asked. Toto nodded. "I want to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be back at the Bureau." Toto said. Hana reached out and stroked his soft feathers on the side of his neck. "I'm glad that you made here in peace, then, Toto." Hana said while smiling sweetly.

Inside the cat Bureau, Hana was sitting next to Haru, having tea with Baron, Toto, and Muta. "This tea is delicous, Baron." Hana said. "I'm glad that you think so, miss Hana." Baron said. Hana smiled. "So, Hana..." Haru started. Hana sighed. "The reason why I don't talk to people is...they think I'm different." Hana said. They all stared at Hana. "What do you ever mean, Hana?" Toto asked. She sighed. "...I usually wear dark or black clothes everyday and I always have Shadow, my cat, sitting with me during lunch at school. Everyone keeps thinking that I have no heart or anything. So, I usually tune them out, leaving me in peace." Hana explained. They were silent. "Did you tell your parents about this?" Haru asked. Hana shook her head no. "They are usually gone all the time. They are traveling agents and travel all around the world. A couple years ago, they left me by myself in the house for almost a year. So,...I thought I was all alone. The only friend I had was Shadow and...another; an alligator named Ricky in my backyard. He doesn't mind me visiting him. He usually keeps me company and he is use to people around him." Hana said. Toto then notice a tear ran down her cheek. "It's getting late, so I must be going. It was great meeting you all." Hana said.

Soon, she was out of the door. Hana walked by herself to her house. She failed to notice that Toto was following her, making sure she got home safe. Hana opened the door and smiled to see Shadow. "Hey, Shadow." Hana said while stroking his head. He meowed. She then heard a splash outside. She smiled. She walked out and saw Ricky; waiting for Hana on the shore. He was at least ten feet long. He was a bright and dark green. His pale green eyes glittered in the moonlight. "Hey, Ricky." Hana said. She sat down. The alligator laid his head on her lap. She stroked the top of his head. Toto, that was perched on a branch, stares at Hana as she rest her head on top of the alligator's head. He sighed. He then flew back to the bureau.

From the past few weeks, after meeting the others, Hana was missing at school. Haru started to get worried about her. Haru asked Muta if she seen her. "Last time I saw her was when she was in a giant truck, carrying something." Muta said. Hana, meanwhile, was sitting under a tree, while it was raining. She had no expression on her face. Only tears that were forming in her eyes, falling down onto her sleeves. She then heard flaps from wings. She turned and saw Toto. "...hey, Toto." Hana whispered. "You okay, Hana?" Toto asked. Hana stares at the rain. "I got a call a couple days ago...my parents died from a plane crash." Hana said. Toto was shocked from what he heard. "Muta told us that you were in a truck carrying something a few days ago." Toto asked. "...I to free Ricky. So I took him to the wild near a wide river for him to live at." Hana said. Toto sighed. Hana then buried her face into her knees, crying softly to herself. Toto then grabbed a potion. "Drink this." Toto said.

Hana sighed and drink it. She felt herself shrinking. She was near the size as Baron. Toto got next to her. She then wrapped her arms around Toto's neck, crying softly. Toto lets her cry on his shoulder for awhile. Soon, everything went silent. Toto lowered himself, allowing Hana to hop onto his back. Toto then took off. Hana rest her head against the back of Toto's head. Toto smiled gently and leaves Hana as she is. When Toto reached the Bureau, Hana was fast asleep. Baron, along with Haru and Muta, was waiting for Toto to land. "How is she?" Haru asked. Toto stared at his back. "She fell asleep along whe way here." Toto said. Baron saw her fast asleep.

Baron gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, carrying her gently. Baron then notice that a tear ran down her cheek. He gently laid Hana on the bed in the spare rooms he had in his house. He stroked her hair. It was soft and smooth. Baron then left the room, leaving Hana to rest.

Soon, Toto told everyone what happened and what Hana told him. Everything was silent. "Why did he release Ricky into the wild though?" Haru asked. He sighed. He was unsure. "So what now, Baron? Kid is going to wake up soon." Muta said. Baron was in deep thought. "I've been thinking. I was suggesting that she should stay here in the Bureau." Baron suggested. Everyone was suprised from his suggestion. Soon, after awhile, Hana wakes up. She found herself on the bed. She walked quietly downstairs. She saw Muta, Baron, and Haru fast asleep. She quietly opened the door and then closed it quietly. She stares at the sky. She then saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She then felt something behind her. It was Toto. "Thank you, Toto. I usually don't cry like that infront of people; or open up like that. I guess it was you and the others that helped me." Toto smiled. "Anytime." Toto said. She gently leaned her head against his fur that was on the side of his neck. He lets her stay like that. "We were thinking. Would you like to stay here at the Bureau. It was Baron's idea. Plus, I still want to repay you for saving me." Toto said.

Hana stares at him suprised. Toto smiled. "He won't mind. I promise." Toto said. Hana smiled and hugged him. "Thank you...for everything." Hana said. Toto smiled.

Since then, Hana had been with the Cat Bureau. She graduated from school and went back to help Baron and the others with some cases. Hana was then transformed into a beautiful white Crow, because she did like Toto alot. They have been together since then. Toto and Muta usually argue everynow and then, but Hana helps them to break up the arguments. Hana's pain was healed and Baron did help her case and she was able to stay with Toto.


End file.
